kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Kimitation Nation
Kim's mission outfit becomes the next fashion trend, which inspires Drakken to create Kim clones. Characters (in order of appearance) *Ron Stoppable *Kim Possible *Rufus *Monique *Wade *Elsa Clique *Bonnie Rockwaller *Dr. Fenster *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Dr. Drakken's Henchmen *Commodore Puddles Plot Summary Mission * Villains: Dr. Drakken, * Evil plot: 1. steel laser satellite and 2. eliminate Kim Possible through clones Personal Storyline Fashion guru Elsa Kleeg steals Kim's action "look" and "Kim Style" ensembles flood the nation. Meanwhile, Shego's quit, and Drakken, inspired by the trend, sets out to create a Kim clone army, aided only by a rabid poodle and two unusually outspoken henchmen. Quotes Transcript Memorable Quotes (At the mall) Kim: I got here as fast as I could. What’s the sitch? Monique: You should see for yourself. Kim: (looks at Kim style on each mannequin) Monique! Is this some stupid ploy to get me in at the senior table? Monique: Not even! It’s Kim style. And it is bomb on bomb! Kim: Kim style! You do mean my style? Monique: You belong to the world now. (they look at the girls wearing Kim style leaving the shop) Kim: (looks at the camera) I’m the new pink poof?! ---- (Bonnie clones emerges) Ron: How many Bonnies are there?! ---- Kim: Oh, Ron, not you, too! Ron: It’s Kim-for-him. Kim: My look is now boys’ clothes?! Monique: What’s next? A line of clothes for pets?! Ron: Actually,... Rufus... Kim: No! No! Please, No! Rufus: Mmmn! Kim: I liked you better naked. ---- Drakken: Rest assured, gentleman, my Kim clone will be a wild animal. (Ting!) Drakken: Ooh, she’s done! Mmm... Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. Drakken: You brought me the wrong DNA! Henchman: But... But... we... didn’t! Bonnie clone: (snarling) (snarls) Drakken: Actually, I think we can work with her. ---- Rock star: Do you wanna rock? Drakken: Get a haircut! (switch to "The Style File" on TV) Drakken: Ooh, The Style File. Perhaps this season blue skin is in. Fashion lady on TV: As I predicted, the new look inspired by high-tech teen, Kim Possible is sweeping the world. Drakken: Aargh! An army of Kim Possibles! Wait! An army of Kim Possibles! Of course! Who better to defeat Kim Possible than... Kim Possible? ---- Kim: Hey, Bonnie, nice outfit. Bonnie: Thanks... and nice try but you really can’t pull this look off. Kim: (growls) But.. it’s my look! ---- Bonnie: Kim Possible, you are such a loser. I mean, you wear that same stupid outfit, like, every day. ---- Kim: Lemonade? Oh boy! Gallery Outfits Kim kn casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit kn mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit kn cheer.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit Ron Rufus Bonnie Screenshots Image04467.jpg Screenshot (105).jpg Image10363.jpg KimitationNation.png Image1213.jpg|Shego with sunglasses Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board * LATE FOR CLASS? VALET PARK (Seniors Only) * Home of Kim Style * KimStyle Backpacks Now at Student Store * Evil Clone Awareness Assembly Today Team Possible's Transportation * Kim and Ron use jet packs with wings while chasing Shego in the helicopter. Allusions "The Kleeg Report/The Style File": A spoof of Style with Elsa Klensch on CNN. Trivia * 17th episode in chronological order. * After Kim found out that even Ron bought himself clothes in "Kimstyle", he explains that it is "Kim for Him". Ironically, Ron's mission outfit is already the same as Kim's, only without the exposed belly, and his cargo pants are more blueish, whereas Kim's are green. Errors * When Shego is sitting on the beach with her legs crossed, she has the wrong feet on the wrong legs (her left foot is on her right leg, and vice versa). * When Kim jumps into the truck, the screen turns to Drakken and you see Kim and Ron in the rearview mirror. As Drakken talks, they look scared out of their minds, but when the screen turns back to them, Kim has already started fighting. * If Shego really hated Kim, why would she be reading a magazine about Kim style clothing? ** It was suggested in Bueno Nacho that Kim and Shego have similar tastes in clothing. * The lemonade on the Bonnie clones turns green a split second before they're sprayed with the soda. * When Kim hugs Bonnie ("Bonnie! It's you! No one else would insult me like that!"), Monique's collar flaps are colored yellow. * How could the Bonnie clone get the picture of Kim if she was behind glass? * Ron's bag with his Kim for Him outfit has Club Banana on the outside of it. But in many other episodes, Kim is the one who shops at Club Banana, and he is a Smarty Mart shopper. ** Hardly an error. Given how much more often Ron is seen in Middleton Mall, he was probably closer to Club Banana than Smarty Mart when he decided to buy Kim Style. Or Smarty Mart might have been sold out since they would offer it for a lower price. * All the human clones were dressed when they emerged from the cloning machine, most of them in Kim's mission gear, but they should have been created naked. Ron even commented that Drakken should pay retail if he wanted Kim Style. But the implication is that he did, several times over. * Why would Ron buy his own "Kim style" outfit when he already has nearly identical mission clothes? ** Possibly because nearly identical clothes were not the fad. Notice that it was only Kim's mission gear that caught on, despite the fact that Ron was there in his own when it was discovered. So it stands to reason that only Kim's style was popular, not Ron's. Which Ron apparently recognized. * When Drakken says DNA, his mouth stays open. * Ron was covered in all goo, but when Drakken entered Bueno Nacho, he was all clean. * When at Bueno Nacho, we see Rufus naked as normal, but when Ron says, "Actually, Rufus…" he is suddenly dressed like Kim. * There are a lot of re-used animation scenes in this, particularly the multiple times that Drakken puts a strand on DNA in the cloning machine. * When Drakken collects the hair samples, all of them are ginger like Kim's hair, so it was no wonder he could not tell them apart. But the hairs belonging to Rufus and Ron obviously should have been different colors. * Commodore Puddles was white in this episode, but pink in Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles. Continuity * The island where Shego is vacationing appears to be the same one where the Billionaire's Club was located in Animal Attraction. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** Bob Schooley & Mark McCorkle * Story Editor ** * Writers ** Kayte Kuch ** Sheryl Scarborough * Art Director ** Alan M. Bodner * Line Producer ** Kurt Weldon * Storyboard Supervisor ** Nick Filippi * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above ** Christy Carlson Romano ** Will Friedle ** Nancy Cartwright ** Tahj Mowry ** Bill Barretta ** John DiMaggio ** Thomas Lennon ** Wendie Malick ** Kristen Storms ** Tara Strong ** Nicole Sullivan ** Raven Symone * Dialogue Directors ** Chris Bailey ** Lisa Schaffer * Voice Casting ** Jamie Thomason ** Lisa Schaffer * Storyboard ** David Schwartz ** Robert Kline ** Nathan Chew * Timing Directors ** Bob Zamboni ** Michel Lyman ** Marsh Lamore ** J.K. Kim * Lead Character Design ** Stephen Silver * Character Design ** Eugene Salandra * Character Clean-Up ** Celeste Moreno * Location Design ** Andy Ice ** Alex McCrae ** Jason Hulst * Prop Design ** Jason Hulst ** Ernie Guanlao ** Chuck Puntuvatana * Background Paint ** Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri * Color Stylists ** Sara Brigitte Strother * Main Title Design By ** Jennifer Grey * Production Manager ** Angela Calimag Macias * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** Bradley Goodchild * Technical Director ** Kimberly Rose-Cohn * Storyboard Revisions ** Calvin Suggs ** Wendy Grieb * Continuity Coordinator ** Jim Finch ** Kitty Schoentag * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** Starburst Animation Studio * Film Editor ** Christopher K. Gee * Assistant Film Editor ** Kris Gilpin * Pre-Production Track Editor ** Jim Harrison * Animatic Editor ** Ralph A. Eusebio * Scanners ** Chris Gresham * Track Reading ** George Craig ** Denise Whitfield * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Sound Designer ** Paca Thomas * Dialogue Editor ** Robbi Smith * Music Editor ** Marc Perlman * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** Phyllis Ginter * Foley Recordist ** Marilyn Graf * Digital Audio Transfer ** J. Lampinen * Re-Recording Mixers ** Melissa Ellis ** Ray Leonard * On-line Editor ** Keith Cook * Original Dialogue Recording ** Larry Winer * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** Kelly Butler * Manager of Music Production ** Jay Stutler * Post Production Manager ** Steve Arenas * Post Production Supervisor ** P.J. Aminpour * Audio Supervisor ** Victor Garcia * Post Production Coordinator ** Mike Harrigan * Production Coordinators ** Sean Reed ** Wade Wisinski * Production Associate ** Dan Soulsby ** Yvette Espinosa * Production Secretary ** David Skillman * Production Control ** Anna Boyadjian * Casting Manager ** David H. Wright III * Script Coordinator ** Leona Beckert * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * KP Tome page * KP Tome: Kimitation Nation transcript * "Disney Wiki: Kimitation Nation" Merchandise Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Needs POV rewrite